A Night's Game of Truth or Dare
by EmeraldFission
Summary: My first fanfic. Rated T for some suggestive themes. Contains Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, mangaquestshipping, and franticshipping. Red is bored and decides to invite is friends over for a night of fun and games. Green is the boy.
1. Chapter 1

It's been several years after peace was restored throughout the world once again. This time, several years have passed without incident. All of the Pokedex holders have passed sixteen years of age and are enjoying life in their own way...

"Bye Mom!, I'll see you in a week!" Red yelled as he waved goodbye to his mother.

"Bye, bye sweetheart! Have fun with your friends all right!" Red's mother yelled. She turned her back on the house and walked into the distance.

Red closed the door and went inside. He kicked his legs on the coffee table and sat on the couch. I wonder what everyone else is doing right now. Green, Blue, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, and Yellow. Yeah, especially Yellow... He let his mind trail off for a minute before snapping back into reality. He remembered that Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum were back at home in Sinnoh, while Emerald went off exploring new soils for his gun. Everyone else was nearby. It would be fun to invite them over... I'll think about it.

Red got up, grabbed his keys and went out outside. He knew he could call them, but he'd be able to see them all this way. His house was big enough for a sleepover, and he was sure everyone would love the idea of hanging out together. "Aero!" he called out, the giant prehistoric pokemon came out of the pokeball. "Come on Aero, let's go to Viridian city." Aero roared his agreement and stretched his wings. Soon, they were off, flying gracefully through the sky at a very fast speed.

In almost no time at all, Red was standing in front of the Viridian city Gym. He admired the way Green had polished up the place since he took over from Giovanni. The windows were shining, the walls were firm, and the place gave off a sense of professionality. When he got to the door, he noticed voices coming from the woods next to the gym. There were two of them, and they seemed very familiar. He walked over to the woods and hid behind a bush.

"And so Green, I really need your help for this," this voice was unmistakably Blue's voice. It had the same sly and seemingly sweet voice as ever.

"There is absolutely no way I'm getting involved in that Blue. I don't have time for such pesky things." Green seemed as calm as ever. He didn't even flinch when Blue gave him her puppy eyes.

"Please, Green. You know Red will be happier after this." Blue said pleadingly. Red's ears perked up, they were talking about him. He decided to stop this conversation before his legs fell asleep.

Red stepped from the bushes just as Green was about to reply, both of them had startled expressions on their faces and Red got a good look at them for the first time.

Green appeared to be wearing a simple black shirt and a pair of brown jeans. His sandy brown hair was in it's usual spiky comb. His hands were in his pockets and his only sign of surprise was a raised eyebrow, which for Green, was quite surprised.

Blue had her dark brown hair fall down to her back and was wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt, a red skirt and white hat. She had jumped back quickly and was totally shocked at Red's sudden appearance.

"Red! We were just talking about you! Weren't we Green?" Blue said hastily. She seemed to be trying to cover up something, which made Red wonder what they were talking about that had to do with him.

"If I recall, you were doing most of the talking," Green pointed out smoothly.

" Why do you have to be so mean Green! Hmph!" she exclaimed dramatically. She then made a big show of crossing her arms and looking away.

Green sighed, "Pesky woman..." he muttered as he looked away as well.

Red tried to change the subject a little so he asked, "So, what are you two doing together?" He got an immediate reaction from both of them. Blue snickered evilly, while Green scowled.

"Ooh, just talking Red, no need to worry." Blue giggled, " What are you doing here Red?" Blue said a little quickly. It seemed to Red that Blue was trying to change the subject without looking like it.

Red snapped his fingers as he remembered why he came here. "Oh yeah! I wanted to ask you two something."

Green looked at Red curiously, "Ask what?" he said.

"My mom is going to Unova on vacation for a while, and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over for a sleepover tonight, along with everyone else."

Blue perked up at that last part. "A sleepover? That sounds amazing! You bet that Green and I will come!" she exclaimed happily. She seemed very excited about this turn of events.

"Hmm, a sleepover huh?" Green said calmly, "Why not? It'll be interesting to try something new."

"My thoughts exactly Green!" Blue said loudly, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some plans to make, see you tonight!" Blue then flew away on her Wigglytuff, she was singing to herself merrily.

Green sighed and said "What am I going to do about that woman?"

Red shrugged, then laughed. "It looks like neither of you have changed at all have you?"

Now it was Green's turn to shrug. He then nodded and turned around, "Looks like I'll see you tonight then." I grinned and nodded. He began to walk away, and soon, was lost in the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

Red got back on Aero, who was waiting patiently by the Gym. He was playing with a group of Pidgey and was jumping around. Soon, they were off again, this time going into the heart of the Viridian forest, where Red knew he would find Yellow. The forest had grown beautifully over the years. There was a shining lake in the center and the pokemon seemed happier than ever. Red could hear the Caterpies and Weedles chittering merrily.

Yellow was leaning against a tree and daydreaming. Chuchu was curled up next to her and was fast asleep. In Yellow's dream, she was in a ballroom, wearing a beautiful dress, with people laughing and dancing all around her. Across the room was a man. This man had Raven black hair and was wearing a velvet suit. His kind expression was amplified by his gorgeous red eyes, which glistened in the light of the ball room. This man held out his hand and beckoned to her. She walked up to him and they started to dance. His firm hands were gently holder her soft delicate ones, and when he looked straight into her eyes she felt warm and safe. They danced for awhile, both admiring the other. Then, the young man held her close and kissed her. It was a warm sweet kiss, that lasted an eternity. When they broke apart, the young man spoke, "Yellow, you are the most beautiful lady I have ever known. And I wish to dance with you for as long as the night will allow. Please be with me forever Yellow... Yellow... Yellow!" Her eyes snapped open, and she saw the young man again, but in different clothes. It took her a moment to realize that this wasn't a dream.

"R-Red! I-I didn't realize I was awake! I-I mean I didn't realize you were here." Yellow mentally slapped herself, I can't believe it! He's right there and I can't even talk properly! She tried to calm herself, by her heart was beating frantically.

Red looked concerned, "Are you alright Yellow? I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I guess I interrupted your thoughts huh?" Yellow looked very much the same as well. She had her shining blonde hair in a ponytail and was wearing her normal clothes. She had golden eyes that shone against the sun. Yellow's as beautiful as ever I see.

"N-no no! You didn't interrupt anything Red. I'm fine, honest!" she tried to stand up, but her legs were still asleep. She yelped and began to fall over, but a instead of the ground, she landed on a pair of warm, firm arms. She looked up to see Red's face inches from her own. She could feel the intense blush on her face and tried to hide it from him.

Yellow then stood up properly and laughed nervously, "Thanks Red! I guess my feet were still asleep."

Red laughed a little and rubbed his hand behind his head. "No problem Yellow. Besides, there was something I wanted to ask you about, that's why I'm here."

Ask about? Yellow's heart skipped a beat. She began to blush again. "W-what did you want to ask me Red?"

Even though Red had known Yellow for years, he still felt kind of nervous talking to her, but that had nothing to do with how long he's known her. He shifted his feet a little before asking, "Do you want to come over for a sleepover along with the other pokedex holders tonight?"

Yellow was surprised by the question. Even though the thought of having a sleepover at Red's house gave her butterflies in her stomach, she was a little disappointed that he hadn't asked her something else.

"A-a sleepover? Sure! I'd love to come!" Yellow said cheerfully.

"Great!" Red exclaimed, "I'll see you tonight then alright?"

"Yup!," Yellow said, " See you tonight."

Red then walked over to Yellow and whispered, "Be sure to enjoy yourself, alright?" He then kissed her on the cheek and walked off.

Yellow just stood there processing what just happened. H-he just kissed me on the cheek! Yellow smiled wildly to herself. She didn't know why, but she was unusually happy.

Chuchu, who had woken up throughout all the commotion, nudged Yellow's leg. Yellow crouched down and patted Chuchu's head. "Don't worry Chuchu, Pika and Pichu will be there for sure."


	3. Chapter 3: The Party gets crowded

"Sure, Red! I'll be glad to come tonight!" Crystal said, "It'll be fun to see everyone again, it's been so long." Red found Crystal very easily. He knew that Crystal was working at Professor Oak's lab, so finding her was a cinch.

"Great!" Red said, "Oh, and there's one more thing as well."

"Oh? What is it Red?" Crystal asked.

"Do you have any idea where Gold and Silver might be? I thought you might know better than anyone."

"Gold and Silver huh? I'm sure Gold is probably fooling around at some pool table somewhere. Try the arcade, he might be there. As for Silver, he started his own detective business which is located on the edge of town. As a pokedex holder, he gets lots of business."

"Awesome, thanks Crystal!" Red exclaimed, "I'll see you tonight then right?"

"I'll try to be there as early as I can. Good luck looking for those two!"

Red got on Aero and took flight again. Crystal sighed and leaned against the door frame. A sleepover with everyone huh? I just hope Gold behaves himself...

Red landed in front of the Jigglypuff Arcade, which was a new building that was very popular. There was a giant jigglypuff on top and that building was painted purple. Red stepped inside and dodged that bustling groups of people that walked by. He headed for the pool tables where a large crowd was gathering around a single one.

"Alright people, step up to see this amazing trick!" That obnoxious voice was recognizable anywhere. Red stepped past the crowd to watch Gold's trick.

Gold looked was happy as ever, with his black hair sticking out of the baseball cap that he wore. He had on a red jacket and yellow shorts and was standing on top of the pool table.

He had his billiard cue in his hand and was focusing his aim. He then took a shot which exploded with force and hit another ball, which flew into the air and almost hit some of the crowd. It then bounced around like a pinball, one time even barely missing Red's head. It then hit another ball on the table which went into a hole.

Gold had his arms crossed and was nodding, "Mmhmm. Just as I had planned it!"

Liar. Everyone in the crowd thought at once. Regardless of the fluke, it was still an amazing trick, so the crowd cheered anyway and began to disperse.

Red took the opportunity to walk over to Gold, "Looks like you never change huh Gold?"

"Gold turned around and exclaimed, "Red! It's good to see you again! Now why would the league champion come all to way over to to see little old me?"

Gold really hasn't changed... Red thought to himself. "I came here to ask you if you wanted to come over for a sleepover tonight? Everyone else will be coming."

"Sure!" Gold said "That sounds like fun! I'll need to make some preparations alright? See you later Red!" Gold ran off and Red lost him in the crowd.

"I'm sorry Red, but I can't go." Silver said, "I'm just too busy tonight, I've got five cases of pokemon kidnapping, and two cases of missing pokemon"

Silver was just where Crystal had said he would be. He was in his office and looked a little guilty. His red hair was covering one of his eyes and he was wearing his black shirt and blue jeans.

Red as slightly crestfallen, but nevertheless said, "Don't worry Silver, I understand. Those missing pokemon deserve to be back with their friends."

Silver nodded, "Give my regards to Blue ok?"

Red nodded, "I will, see ya Silver."

"Bye Red"

Red was a little sad that Silver couldn't come, but he took his mind off of that for a minute. He knew that Ruby and Sapphire were staying in Kanto at the current time. If I recall correctly, those two are staying at Viridian Hotel. He told Aero where to got and Aero nodded.

Once he got to the hotel immediately heard bickering voices. They were very loud and easy to hear. He walked behind the hotel to see both Ruby and Sapphire at it again. Ruby was wearing his white cap in his usual manner and had his arms in the air. He had his orange and black shirt on, along with his black pants.

Sapphire was wearing her green bandanna and had her arms raised too. She was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and black shorts. She had a look of fury on her face and was glaring at Ruby.

"Well so what if I like to admire my pokemon's fur?" Ruby shouted.

"I'll tell ya what! It's sissy that's what!" Sapphire shouted back.

"You just don't have any appreciation for beauty you barbarian!" Ruby yelled

"What was that!?" Sapphire grabbed his collar and glared into his eyes.

Red decided to intervene before someone got hurt. He walked towards them and said "Alright you two, break it up." He tried to sound diplomatic and calm them down. They did.

"Red! What are you doing here?" Ruby asked, surprised.

"Yeah. What are ya doing all that way over here?" Sapphire asked as well.

I wanted to ask you two if you wanted to come over for a sleepover at my place tonight. Most of the dex holders will be there too."

"Of course I'll come, it'll be good ta see our seniors again after so long." Sapphire looked excited.

"I seems fun. I'll go too." Ruby said. "I can't wait to see how everyone is doing."

"Great. I'll see you guys there then." Red nodded to them and turned to go back to Aero. He got on and flew back to his house.

* * *

All right everyone, this is the last of the meetings. Next chapter, the party will be starting!


	4. Chapter 4: The party get's started

This chapter gets a little heated, so watch out! It's not that bad, but it does need some maturity. Happy reading!

* * *

When he got home, he immediately set up some things. He put food on his counter, some drinks, some board games and such. He was just about done when the doorbell rang. Wow. That's pretty early. Red walked over to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see none other than Yellow standing at the entrance.

"Yellow!" Red exclaimed

"H-hey Red. Am I early?" Yellow asked nervously. She had a small bag in her hands that Red assumed was her sleeping stuff.

"No, of course not! Come inside, Yellow." he took her bag and put it on the couch. She stepped inside and look around.

All of a sudden Pika bolted down the stair and towards Red and Yellow. Then Chuchu jumped out from Yellow's pokeball and the two ran off. Yellow giggled, "Those two are so cute aren't they?" she smiled at Red and Red smiled back. "B-by the way Red, I wanted to ask you something."  
"Yeah? What is it Yellow?" Red cocked his head to one side curiously.

"D-did you mean what you did in the forest?" Yellow asked, her face was heating up again and she avoided Reds eyes.

"What did I do Yellow?" Red asked, he knew exactly what Yellow was talking about, but he was too nervous to admit it."

Yellow looked around nervously, "Y-you know the ki-" Just then, the doorbell rang again. When Red opened the door everyone else stepped in.

Everybody greeted Red cheerfully and set their stuff down. Then they all went to the food table to help themselves. All of a sudden, Blue walked up to Red and Yellow.

"So, did you two have fun before we got here?" Blue asked slyly. Both Red and Yellow turned bright red.

"N-no Blue, nothing happened before you got here." Yellow stuttered. Blue knew Yellow was a terrible liar but just smirked and went over to Green.

"Everyone! Can I have you attention?" Red yelled to the people across the room.

"Maybe if you ask nicely!" Gold shouted back. A ripple of laughter spread through the room while Crystal smacked him in the head. "Ow! Geez Super Serious Gal! You haven't changed at all!"

Everyone gathered around Red and he began to talk, "We're going to start with some games that we all love. So let's have fun!"

The next three hours were composed of laughter and fun. Gold managed to miss pinning the tail to the donkey seventeen times in a row, Yellow beat everyone in monopoly by successfully bankrupting everyone, Ruby and Sapphire got into a huge arguement over contests and battles, Crystal fell on top of Gold while they were playing volleyball at the shore behind his house and they had a huge barbecue outside where everyone talked happily.

"Aaaah, I'm stuffed," Gold said contently as he sat down in Red's large room along with everyone else. "I can't eat another bite."

Everyone else thought the same. Finally, Blue stood up and walked to the center of the room. "Alright everyone, we're going to play one final game tonight: Truth or Dare." She had an evil grin on her face and winked at Green, who rolled his eyes.

Everyone else thought this was a good idea and sat in a circle formation. Blue pulled out a bottle and put it in the center. Then she said "Since this was my idea, I'll start." She look around the room, "Truth or Dare...Gold."

"Dare" Gold said confidently. Everyone murmured to each other. A dare right off the bat?

"I dare you to spin this bottle, and whoever it lands on, switch clothes with him... or her." Blue smirked and Gold went pale. Gold gulped and spun the bottle, the bottle spun and spun. Finally, it landed on Sapphire.

Both of them cursed in their head and Red pointed them to the bathroom. The moment those two came out, everyone but Green started to laugh like crazy. Gold looked absolutely ridiculous wearing Sapphire's clothes. Both of them were bright red and looking at the floor. Gold noticed Red laughing his head off and decided to get revenge.

"Truth or Dare Red?" Gold asked innocently.

Red thought that there was nothing he couldn't take, "Dare"

Gold smirked and said "I dare you to molest Yellow for five minutes."

Everyone's eyes widened when Gold said that. Sapphire giggled at the thought of it, so did Blue. Both Red and Yellow blushed madly and Red said, "C-can I switch to truth instead?"  
Gold shook his head, "No backing out Red."

Red sighed and stood up, he then helped Yellow to her feet, who was still blushing. Red stood behind Yellow and whispered, "I'm sorry." He put his hands on her chest and began to lick her neck. Yellow moaned softly and put her hands on Red's. Red then nibble on Yellow's ear and began to rub her stomach. Yellow's moans became louder and she started to squirm. After then Red's hand went lower and lower, making Yellow turn even brighter shades of red. She couldn't control herself anymore, she began to moan loudly and clutch Red's arm. She knew who was touching her and couldn't believe that this was happening. She had never felt so good in her life.

When the five minutes were up, Red went back to where he was sitting and Yellow felt a little sad that it was over.

Red vowed to get revenge on Gold and Sapphire for making him put Yellow through that. He got an evil glint in his eyes when he thought of the perfect revenge.

"Truth or Dare Crystal?" Red asked.

"D-dare" Crystal said shakily, she had no idea what Red was going to make her do.

"I dare you to french kiss Ruby." Red said maliciously. Both Gold and Sapphire had horrified expressions on their faces when they heard that. Crystal sighed and got up. She sat next to Ruby and began to kiss him. Both of their tongues were wrestling each other furiously for a few seconds before they broke apart, blushing madly.

"Red when I get my hands on you, I'm gonna-" Gold started to walk towards Red, but Crystal stood up and stopped him. Both Gold and Sapphire sat down grumbling and glaring at Red.

"T-truth or Dare... Blue" Crystal said, she was still shaken up from the whole experience.

"Truth" Blue said confidently.

"Would you rather strip down completely in front of Green, or spend a whole day in only your underwear?" Crystal asked, gaining some of her confidence back.

Blue blushed and said "S-strip down in front of Green." Green blushed slightly but didn't say anything.

"Truth or Dare Green." Blue asked Green.

"Dare," said Green. He didn't want to know what kind of dare Blue would get him to do, but it can't be good."

"I dare you to sing the spongebob theme song as loud as you can." Blue grinned at Green.

Green cursed inside his mind. She knew he hated singing. "There is absolutely no way that I would ever-"

"You know that you have to do it Green." Blue said as she pulled out a video camera.

Green tried to wriggle out of it, "I don't even know the lyrics to that stupid song."

"Don't worry Green! I have the lyrics of my Pokegear." Red smirked as he held out his phone to Green

"Thank you Red," Green said through gritted teeth, "It's so convenient that you had that with you." He snatched the phone out of Red's hand and everyone grinned expectantly. Green cleared his throat and began to sing:

"Are you ready kids "Aye Aye Captain"

I Can't hear you "AYE AYE CAPTAIN"

Oooooooooooooooohh...

Who lives in a pineapple under the sea

"Spongebob squarepants"

Absorbant and yellow and porous is he

"Spongebob Squarepants"

If nautical nonsense be something you wish

"Spongebob Squarepants"

Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish

"Spongebob Squarepants"

READY

Spongebob squarepants

Spongebob squarepants

Spongebob squarepants

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

Everyone was on the floor rolling in laughter. Gold and Red had tears in their eyes while Blue closed the camera and put it in her bag. Green sat back down and crossed his arms. He scanned the room for his next victim.

Once everyone calmed down, he said "Truth or Dare Yellow"

Yellow slowly considered her options. Green wasn't the kind of person to hold a grudge, but she knew if she picked dare Green would think of something evil. Come on Yellow! Red picked dare. How bad could it be? She sighed and said "Dare."

Green got an evil glint in his eyes and looked at Red, who trembled under his gaze. "I dare you to strip down to your underwear for the rest of the night." Almost everyone gasped, but they knew the reason behind this. It was pretty obvious to everyone that Yellow and Red liked each other, so this was torture for both of them. Yellow eyes widened and she gulped. Oh, that's how bad he could be. She looked at Red, who had turned red as well and sighed.

She took off her yellow vest and her boots, she was trying to stall as much as she could. She then took off her back shirt and pants to reveal a matching set of yellow bra and panties. She turned even redder, and so did everyone else in the room. Crystal had to smack Gold for trying to stare and Red was struggling to maintain his blush. Yellow tried to cover herself up with her hands and sat down.

"T-truth or Dare, Ruby" she stuttered, trying not the look at Red.

"Dare" Ruby said, while trying to avoid eye contact.

"I dare you to do and agree with everything Sapphire says for the rest of the night." Yellow said.

"WHAT?!" Ruby shouted, "B-but, b-but,b b-but." he was stammering uncontrollably while Sapphire beamed at Yellow.

"Aww, thanks Yellow." she smiled at Yellow and turned to Ruby "So Ruby, would you agree that contests aren't as good as battles?"

Ruby sighed dejectedly " Yes, Sapphire..." Everyone in the room tried not to laugh when he said that. He sounded so defeated.

"Truth or dare Crystal." he said looking up from the ground.

"Dare" she said. Even though truth was the safer choice, everyone knew that dares were way more interesting.

"I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Gold." Ruby said

Gold's face lit up and he was on his feet in no time at all. Meanwhile, Crystal turned red and began to protest. Gold then grabbed Crystal's arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Wait, before I go, truth or dare Sapphire" Crystal said, still red in the face.

"Dare" Sapphire said

"I dare you to spin this bottle, whoever it lands on, you need to take their shirt off." Sapphire gulped and grabbed the bottle.

"Come on, now Chris," Gold winked at Ruby, He then proceeded to find the nearest closet. When they found one, Crystal and Gold stepped inside.

"I can't believe that I have to be locked up in here with you, Gold." Crystal said, her body pressed up against his.

"Come on, don't be like that Crystal, let's enjoy this." Gold grinned as he looked into her eyes.

"W-what do you mean enjoy this?" Crystal asked, her face turned red.

"I mean, now that we're in here, we can do things like this." Gold cupped his hands around Crystal's face and kissed her softly. Crystal was shocked at first, but soon, returned the kiss. They were not french kissing, it was a warm kiss that made the lips meet. Soon, they were very into it and neither was complaining at all.

Meanwhile, Sapphire took the bottle and spun it in the center of the circle. The bottle landed on Green. Blue suddenly shifted back a little, as if to get a better look what what was going to happen next. Sapphire walked over to Green and stood in front of him.

"Sorry about this Green..." Sapphire said as she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off. Both Blue and Sapphire gasped, Green had a perfectly toned body underneath that shirt and Blue stared at it for a while.

"Are you two done gawking, Green said as he crossed his arms over his chest, snapping the two out of it.

Red glanced at his Pokegear. "I think that it's time those two lovebirds came out of the closet." Everyone nodded.

"I'll go get them then," Red stood up and walked out of the room. The moment Red closed the door Blue turned on Yellow.

"So Yellow, do you think Red liked what he saw?" Blue smiled evilly.

Yellow blushed brightly and stammered "W-what are you talking about Blue?"

"Come on, you know that Red was enjoying that." Blue said. Everyone else nodded and grinned at Yellow. Yellow was so embarrassed by the whole situation. All of them knew that she had a crush on Red. Was it really that obvious? She wondered if Red knew as well.

Suddenly, Red appeared at the door with Gold and Crystal in tow. Both of them were sweating and blushing heavily, but they both looked very happy. Just then, Yellow tried to hide a yawn, but Red noticed it and said to everyone, "I think it's time for everyone to go to sleep. You all can sleep anywhere you-" Suddenly, Red was cut off by Blue.

"Just a second Red, I've got together some sleeping arrangements that I want all of you to follow. Just so you know, if you don't follow these arrangements, I will use all of my blackmailing skills to make your lives miserable. Understand?" Everyone nodded, they knew about Blue's abilities to mess with people's lives and didn't want that to happen.

Blue pulled out a sheet of paper with the names on them. "In the first guest room, Ruby and Sapphire will be sleeping together.

Ruby's jaw dropped and he stood there motionless, but Sapphire was surprisingly calm about the situation."Wait a minute!" Ruby said, "There is no way that I am going to sleep in the same room as this barbarian! She-"

"Ruby!" Sapphire said suddenly. Ruby stopped mid-rant and looked at her. She smiled at him and said softly, "Stop complaining." Ruby shut his mouth and looked down. Sapphire then grabbed his arm and walked off with him. "Good night everyone, we'll have more fun tomorrow ok?"

"Wait a minute!" Gold said suddenly, "Remember to give me back my clothes tomorrow ok?" Sapphire nodded and disappeared behind the corridor.

"Next, Gold and Crystal will be staying in the second guest room together." Blue expected them to put up a fuss, but they seemed surprisingly fine with that arrangement.

"Come on then Gold," Crystal said, "Goodnight everyone." The two of them also disappeared behind the corridor.

Blue carried on with the piece of paper, "Red and Yellow will be sleeping in Red's room." Both of them blushed but nodded.

Yellow and Red both wished them good night and Blue and Green stepped out of the room. "You've had all of this planned out?"

Blue giggled to herself, "Looks like I've been found out. Now come on, you and I are in the attic."

"The attic?" Green asked.

"Yup. All of the other rooms are full, now let's go!" Blue grabbed Green's arm and led him upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5: Ends and Beginnings

Meanwhile, Ruby and Sapphire were unpacking their things in the first guest room. Ruby and Sapphire were changed into their pajamas when Sapphire said "Ruby, come over here." Ruby complied and sat next to her on her bed. Sapphire looked at Ruby, "Look, there's something I want to ask you, while this dare is still in effect." She was blushing slightly, but she looked pleading. "I want to know, did you really forget what we said to each other in Sootopolis City?"

Ruby looked shocked at the question he looked away for a moment before answering. "Yes, I do remember..."

Sapphire looked into his eyes, "Then why?! Why would you lie to me about not remembering? Do you have any idea how much you hurt me? I would have done anything for you!" Sapphire had tears in her eyes and was pouring her heart out to Ruby with every passing second. Ruby went from shocked to ashamed.

He watched as Sapphire broke down into tears cried. It hurt him so much to see the girl he loved in so much pain. He lifted up Sapphire's chin and looked into her eyes. "Sapphire, I'm so sorry... I lied because i didn't want to hurt you like I did the all those years ago. I wanted you to be happy and enjoy your life. I never realized how much pain I was causing you all this time."

Sapphire sniffed and tried to wipe away her tears. "When I'm with you, I am happy."

Ruby looked at Sapphire, "Look, I know that there's not a lot I can do to make it up to you, but-"

"There is..." Sapphire said suddenly.

"What?" Ruby said, surprised.

"There is a way that you can make it up to me," she whispered, getting closer to Ruby. Her face was inches away from Ruby's, "Kiss me..."

Ruby then kissed Sapphire, and Sapphire kissed him back. Sapphire got on top of Ruby and they kissed passionately for what seemed like forever. Then Ruby turned the lights off and slept holding Sapphire in his arms.

"Gold! Stay on your own bed!" When Gold and Crystal had finished changing, Crystal set her stuff down and sat on her bed. Gold then walked over to Crystal and pinned her to her bed.

"Let's continue where we left off shall we?" Gold grinned as Crystal tried to squirm out of his grip

"Gold! Let me go!" Crystal tried to look like she was resisting, but she secretly missed the sensation of Gold's lips on her own. Eventually she stopped resisting and gave in. Soon, Crystal was sleeping on top of Gold and they were in each other's arms. Both of them were perfectly happy with sleeping on one bed. Gold sighed as he placed his hand on Crystal's back and started to fall asleep too.

Green glanced over at Blue, who was looking at her video camera. There was no doubt that Blue was looking at all of the humiliating things that happened tonight. Still, even though she was annoying, every time she was around, Green felt strangely happy. He couldn't explain why, and frankly, he didn't even want to know.

Blue noticed that Green had looked over at her and smirked. Although she tries to hide it, she knows that she has fallen for Green, and that Green thinks of her as annoying and obnoxious. She sighed and sat down. Green noticed that she wasn't acting like her usual happy-go-lucky self. Green walked over to Blue.

"Is there something wrong Blue?" Green asked, his eyes piercing her own.

Blue jumped back, "Oh G-Green! Sorry! I just dozed off for a second there. I guess I'll just go back to sleep and-"

"Blue." Green interrupted.

"What?"

He looked into Blue's eyes, "The truth."

Blue looked at the ground, "Well, it's about this guy..."

Green's heart sank for a moment. Guy? What guy? He felt a little disappointed, but pushed those feelings aside for the moment.

"He was a really strong trainer, he had the ability to train a pokemon to it's maximum potential. He had sandy brown hair and beautiful green eyes, but that wasn't what made him special... He was always so kind to me, even though I was annoying and insufferable. He always told me how pesky I was and I took it as a sign that he was listening to me. He made me feel special because I was the only one who he'd listen to like that. But I know that he'll never feel the same way that I feel towards him. I've only been a burden all this time to him, and he's the one that's always had to save me. I feel so useless because I've been letting him protect me all this time." A single tear ran down her face. This tear made Green feel angry, angry at the man who hurt Blue like this.

"What was the man's name?" Green asked.

She looked at him, "Why don't I just show you," she said softly. She faced Green and their eyes met. "Forgive me," then, she kissed him.

A thousand emotions flooded Green's mind at that one moment, but one placed itself above all of them: joy. He had never felt so happy in his life. Then, he came a startling realization: He was the one that hurt Blue so much, he was the one that caused him so much pain. When they broke the kiss, Green held her tight. He was not going to let anyone hurt her ever again.

"So, are you ready to go to sleep Yellow?" Red asked as he look over at Yellow. Big mistake. Yellow was still in her underwear, and both Red and Yellow turned pink.

"A-almost Red, but there's just one thing." Yellow said trying to cover herself up.

"What is it Yellow?" Red asked without looking at her.

"M-my things are still on the couch downstairs" Yellow stammered nervously.

"Well, what's the problem? Can't you go down and get them?" Red asked curiously.

"W-well, I could, b-but...W-well, it's just, it's very dark down there and..." Yellow hated herself at that moment. Why do I have to be so weak? It's just the dark? Why am I so afraid.

Red on the other hand, was amused. This girl, who Red had seen take on Dragonites without batting an eye was afraid of the dark. He smile warmly and put his hands on Yellow's shoulders.

"Don't worry Yellow, I'll protect you." Yellow smiled back and Red grabbed Yellow's hand and led her downstairs.

Yellow shivered and wrapped her arms around Red. Being near him made her feel safe, the darkness wasn't so bad. Red tried not to think about the fact that the girl he loved was hugging him tightly while dressed in only her underwear. When they got to the couch Red picked up Yellow's bag and handed it to Yellow.

"Thanks Red" Yellow whispered she let go of Red and held the bag.

"Looks like we're taking the express path back." Red said.

"What do mea-Eeek!" That last part was because Red had picked Yellow up and placed her over his shoulder. Yellow was glad it was dark so he couldn't see her blush.

"R-Red! What are you doing! Put me down!" Yellow pleaded as Red began to climb the stairs.

"Oh be quiet you." Red said and smacked her behind, causing her to squeak. Red then gently placed her on her bed kissed her forehead. "Good night Yellow, sweet dreams..."

Red then turned out the lights and went to his own bed. Suddenly he heard Yellow speak.

"A-actually Red, I-I was wondering if I could sleep with you..." Yellow's blush deepened. "It-it's still dark..."

"How do you sleep on your own Yellow?" Red chuckled.

"I-I have a night light..."

"Of course you can sleep with me Yellow," Red said as he moved over.

Yellow got on the bed and leaned in close to Red, she could feel his heart beating. She could also feel her own heart beating faster and faster. "R-Red?"

"Yes, Yellow?"

"T-there's something I want to tell you," Yellow looked into Red's gorgeous Red eyes.

"What is it Yellow?" Red asked

"Ever since you saved me from that Dratini all those years ago, I've had certain, feelings. The way that you never gave up no matter how much the odds were against you, and the way you taught me to love pokemon. I've always loved those qualities about you, Red. So I just want to say it out loud. Red, I love you."

Red was in shock, the girl that he had loved for years now, had just said that she loves him. Red felt strangely at peace, and took the time to admire Yellow's beautiful face.

"A-and even if you don't like me back, I underst-" Yellow was cut off suddenly as Red kissed her softly. Yellow returned the kiss and Red looked into Yellow's eyes.

"You don't have to say anymore, Yellow. I love you too."

The two of them looked into each other's eyes and smiled. They held each other gently and slowly drifted off to sleep, wondering what the future would hold.

Red woke up slowly and was greeted by the sight of a sleeping Yellow. She looks so cute sleeping like that. Red thought as he put his fingers on Yellow's cheek. Red got up from bed and looked over at Yellow. Yellow was still asleep, so Red decided to wake her up the fun way. Red got on top of her and began to nibble on her ear. Even though Yellow was asleep, Yellow moaned with pleasure. Red liked the reaction and began planting multiple kisses over her face arms and stomach. Yellow began to squirm, but Red held her in place. He licked her neck began to suck on it. Yellow suddenly woke up with a gasp.

"R-Red!? What are doing? Stop that?" Yellow continued to moan and tried to push Red away.

"What's wrong Yellow? You're enjoying this aren't you?" Yellow was blushing bright red and squirmed harder than ever.

"N-no, s-stop! I-it feels so good! S-stop! Please Red stop!" Yellow stopped resisting and just let Red continue. She couldn't hope to stop him when her body was enjoying it so much. She held him close and moaned loudly.

When red finally stopped, both of them were breathing hard and lying on the bed. Yellow then got up and began to put on her clothes. Red got up too and he began to change as well. Soon, both of them went to the living room, where the other pokedex holder were beginning to gather was well.

"So," Gold asked, "Pancakes anyone?"

Soon, everyone was flipping pancakes left and right. People were laughing and holding hands, and everyone was having a great time. Then, the pokedex holders began to leave on groups of two. Ruby and Sapphire both left holding hands and walking back to the hotel. Gold decided to accompany Crystal back to Professor Oak's lab and they left on Gold's mantine. Blue and Green said their goodbyes and left together on Green's Charizard.

Red and Yellow were the only two people left in the house. Yellow turned to Red, "Well, I guess I'd better be going now Red." she hugged him and began to turn around.

"Yellow wait, you forgot something!" Red said as he walked after her.

"What did I forget Re-" she was cut off when Red suddenly kissed her deeply They held the kiss for a long time before breaking apart. Red and Yellow then hugged each other, smiling in the other's embrace.

Five Years Later

Red stood at the front of the room . Everyone was in the audience, Professor Oak, his mom, and all of the pokedex holders were able to make it. All eyes were on the covered figure in white that was walking towards Red. When the figure reached him, he lifted the cover to reveal a pair of golden yellow eyes and a beautiful smiling face.

"Red, do you take this woman to be your wife?" the pastor asked.

"I do" Red replied confidently.

"And do you Yellow, take this man to be your husband" asked the pastor.

"I do" Yellow replied happily

"Then I pronounce you two to be man and wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. Red, you may kiss the bride."

Red and Yellow then kissed. Their kiss was warm and soft, and the people in the room cheered. Red stared into Yellow's eyes and thought about how all of this came from a night's game of truth or dare.

The End...


End file.
